conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Taiping-Russia War
Russia just got royally owned by the PDS system. It fires lazers which are so fast, a counter attack cannot stop them. They might destroy the satellite after the attack but before you can blink, the attack has already blown up the buildings. As for the bombing campaign against the droids.... Russia is dropping bombs on it's own people? To try and stop droids? Yea it might work in open fields but when droids are flying over populated areas, you are only bombarding thousands of your own civilians. Not a smart move on Russia's part but that only adds to the reason why Russia needs to be brought down. Mass murder of civilians. As for chasing after Valor, how do they know it's destination? Valor blasted off. By the time Spirit and Breeze could respond, Valor is tens of millions of miles away. United Planets 21:20, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :That ***king fast? They can't all fire and completely destroy every single government building in a matter of 10 seconds before being fried by ions, that's way unrealistic! Oh by the way we're only bombing where the droids are coming in, where there's only droids and then less than five civilians, likely zero. Especially South Ossetia is pretty sparce. They flew off to where Valor was headed. Doesn't it takes like five seconds to get to Mars? It takes about 4 for my battleships to get to Mars. They might have killed a few civilians, but probably not. Where does Russia murder civilians?? And if the droids are flying I'll switch it to PADv1 droids combating them. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:27, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Yes, that f**king fast. Lasers move at the speed of light. Faster than you can blink your eye. Laser is shot from PDS, instant bombardment. By the time your cannons can respond, locate, lock on to and fire at my satellites, I've effectively destroyed the Russian government. It's not like I was targeting dozens of buildings either. I blew up the Parliament and Presidential building and some other important ones such as military centers, etc. United Planets 21:35, 25 April 2009 (UTC) I know, but every single one firing at Russian battleships, utterly destroying them in a matter of 10 seconds before being shot down? I made it severely damaged but not destroyed. Could that be Ok? Because it's not like you can have them destroy those building in seconds, satellites couldn't accurately fire lasers with large laser cannons, they have to orbit too fast. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:40, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :United Planets, it's impossible. I've made it so they were almost destroyed and can't be used for at least a week. That's exactly like being destroyed until a week passes. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:49, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Wow. . . and to believe this all stared from a wall. I just noticed that's what sparked this conflict. . . —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:54, 25 April 2009 (UTC) It is not impossible to blow up a couple buildings with precision laser satellites. It is what they were designed to do. Russian government = dead. They shouldn't have repeatedly violated treaties and international law. Now they are pwnd. Russia has minimal government left. And what battleships? The lasers weren't firing at anything except the Russian Parliament, Presidential building and a couple military centers. United Planets 21:57, 25 April 2009 (UTC) You know you also probably hurt civilians, there were probably some in the Parliament building and some near the blasts that were killed. And the Government isn't Military. Even if the lasers were pretty powerful, you can't just suddenly destroy the buildings. It's unfair. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:59, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Whether it's through laser satellites or I send in some other force, the Russian government has been leveled. There are still politicians left, governors, ministers, etc. But the primary government has been destroyed. Prime Minister is dead. President is critically injured, many other key officials are dead. It's not like I'm bombarding Cascadia. It's a blank nation that just so happens to be very annoying, causing alot of problems for the world. United Planets 22:06, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :I would love to control Russia, but I can't. And if you're calling Russia invincible, that's wrong. I just can't have so many people dead from less than 10 seconds of laser blasts. Parliament and Presidential buildings severely damaged, a few government officials dead. That's not invincible. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:07, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :I've got an equal counterattack on you. You may only remove both attacks on the captials of the countries or neither. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:15, 25 April 2009 (UTC) I've also got to sign off and please do not have Russia destroyed when I check in later. Thanks. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:16, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Thank-you. Plus, if you split a Cascadian battleship up, it would explode like a nuclear bomb (they use fission power, not fusion). So not a good choice unless you want a ship down-ship down. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:13, 26 April 2009 (UTC) United Planets, I am going to stand up for fairness. It still has some government officials plus the President. And Russia has droids, battleships and planes that can function and destroy your droids and planes! Plus Ion Turrets! Please be logical and don't undo. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:09, 27 April 2009 (UTC) **just saying, Time Master, but is ramming the best course strategically for you? IF, Taiping, Britannian and Crescent League forces completely outnumber Cascadian and RUssian forces, even if ship-by-ship they are not the same. When you ram someone else's ship, yours blows up too--and if we have more than you, even if every ramming was a 100% success, you would run out of ships before the IF would...so are you SURE you want to go into suicide attacks? ***P.S., I thought we both agreed that Taiping, in comparison to Cascadia and Russia, was the stronger naval power? So can you not assume that you can just come aboard other people's ships and start "pillaging"? Why do you keep deleting my actions? My droids have spread out and hunted Russian leaders. They are all being killed off. My fighters have hunted and destroyed it's satellites, leaving the droids useless. You can't delete that. That's like me deleting every attack you do against my country just because I don't like it. Russia could have avoided this situation by not repeatedly provoking and attacking people. Russia has to go now. You can make it surrender now and give up it's constant campaigns and it's advanced technologies and it will continue to live, freely or just keep trying and watch Russia end up destroyed and occupied. United Planets 14:51, 27 April 2009 (UTC) That's because I can't kill yours, so they are all in Russian territory--holding EMP guns to shut down the droids.--You can't kill them without a fight. My fighters and ion turrets have destroyed your fighters. They can't get far in before getting shot down. I'm deleting the unfair stuff that went up without a single fight. I'm sorry, it's unfair and impossible. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:15, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Plus, I can make it so Russian troops have full morale. Who cares because they're losing a bit that they have to lose tons of their morale?? I can change that back since Russia is a blank nation. The morale thing is just you trying to win the war unfairly. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:19, 27 April 2009 (UTC) AND, I think I'm going to go kill your military and government leaders and make your troops refuse to fight. Then I'll win. And you'll see how unfair you're being right now. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:21, 27 April 2009 (UTC) XD United, I'm on your side in this war, but I think Timemaster's got a point here...there's a proverb that a Cornered Dog will fight all the more fiercely...BECAUSE Russia's losing, a lot of Russians would fight all the harder and maybe even form their own Militias to harry Everett and Taiping. And it's hard for a droid to disguise itself far enough before actually attacking a world leader...usually, for the sake of humanity during wars nowadays, one side will usually allow the other to safely go into exile...though Timemaster, my ground forces, under EMP cover, have already mauled at least large swaths of the Russian Ion defense shield (not to mention the fact that it's not exactly possible to move a whole Ion turret, and so as ground forces push inland, those Ion turrets would be taken out), so, while United may be exaggerating in having droids streaming in like the river Jordan, Russia's air defense hasn't been as impenetrable as you suggest for some time already. Sun Ling 19:01, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :The Ion Cannons fire powerful ions about twice a second, and the Ion Turret is more precise but the ions are weaker, and the ions fire at thrice a second. They can nail down twenty soldiers in about a second, and ion cannons can kill more than twenty per shot. They are also effective against planes, being extra powerful anti-aircraft guns in nature. Plus I'm nailing you with droid swarms, which attack a mass of soldiers less than three fourths the size. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:34, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ***You can't expect to be the only one with a droid swarm, I've been saying from the beginning that Taiping has been using its droids too, and an ion turret, no matter how powerful, isn't going to fire into the mass of fighting forces for fear of hitting your own forces. A) I deployed a military EMP right into the border, so droid swarm or not, you'd still be wide open along with your ion turrets. B) no matter how good your turrets are, it's simply impossible that a turret of that size can fluidly keep up with a plane that is actively dodging. 3x a second is actually really slow, and against a fighter actively trying to avoid, a linear-shot ion cannon's worthless unless used against big targets such as Spaceships. So it's fairly easy to deduce that your ion cannons are pretty worthless. In terms of soldiers, it's pretty wierd hearing about being outnumbered, considering Russia's population is less than 25% of the Taiping Empire's population, and both sides have roughly the same amount of droids. According to TimeMaster, Russia is invincible, impenetrable and indestructable. Lets see how he complains now that Israel just EMP'd the entire country. United Planets 19:57, 27 April 2009 (UTC) United Planets!! Remember that missiles for EMP blasts shuts down hospitals, safety buildings, etc. and causes planes to crash! I've made Russia want to sanction you for that, if you want to remove the missiles and the sanction thing that's fine. And where is it indestructible? I finally gave in and let you totally destroy the capital. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:59, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Russia is going to sanction Everett for something Israel did? United Planets 20:09, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :Lol, I'm dumb. Answer the real question though. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:10, 27 April 2009 (UTC) What question? How is Russia indestructable? I have to argue with you everytime I make a strike against Russia. Anything that comes even close to disrupting Russia causes you to cry and complain and either alter or delete what I said. You desperately try to keep Russia completely unaffected and protected from any and all attacks, making it literally impossible to do anything without causing you to complain. What is so special about Russia? Why do you defend it so unfairly and viciously? Do you live in Russia? Are you part Russian? I don't understand why its so "God forbid something happens to Russia!" United Planets 20:19, 27 April 2009 (UTC) "*Cascadian releases a Fusion bomb onto the entire fleet sinking them all out of annoyance. An EMP bomb is dropped on approaching enemy forces rendering their weapons useless. Battleships continue frying the troops with small and precise lasers." *Errrrrmmm...stupidmuch? For one thing, in the post right above yours (which makes one wonder whether you're reading at all), we already deployed an EMP bomb, so deploying a second one isn't going to change the situation. Since you were the side who was mainly using droid swarms, even if an EMP hadn't been deployed beforehand, deploying one would only make things worse for you, considering A) it's in Canada, so Cascadia wouldn't have support for personnel and B) Since both sides have EMP protection, both side's EMPs would be totally overpowered at any rate and just fry your droids. If you hadn't read it previously, we shot down your battleships a while back, and as "small and precise lasers" go, you wouldn't have much of those, considering that you're using a battleship meant to combat other battleships (at which using your "small and precise" lasers may as well be squirting a water gun at a fire), nevermind the fact that as "small and precise" as you get, you're still blowing holes in buildings and hitting civilians. With much of the Cascadian Satellite system damaged if not destroyed, it'd be difficult at best to even target, let alone "fry troops" with "small and precise" lasers, y'all know... Sun Ling 22:37, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ??????????? What? The EMP was outside of Cascadia, preventing the British from using their weapons. And if EMP protection is possible, why do we have so much? Russia's planes and LCDS are not effected. And you didn't shoot them all down. And I'm surprised Everett can shoot down Doom in a matter of minutes--It's colossal! I'm getting troops with the small lasers. The huge cannons or for combatting big ships like the AC-0001. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:42, 27 April 2009 (UTC) By the way, want peace? I could sure use it. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:45, 27 April 2009 (UTC) XD nvm about the EMP protection thing, I was just afraid you'd say "oh noes but meh droids are EMP-proof," so I assumed both sides had some protection. But about the using it outside of cascadia...the only battlefield between Britain and Cascadia is in British Colombia (which is Cascadian), so deploying it against British Forces would similarly incarcerate the Cascadian forces fighting them. LCDS and its Planes aren't my concern, I'm sure a lot of parts still survive, simply not enough to form a coherent defensive line (there's a difference between whole, fragmented and completely destroyed). And as for Doom...well, it's not my right to answer, but since both craft were heavy battleships built to blow the sh-t out of each other, they'd probably tear each other apart, wouldn't they? Your satellites, along with most of the world satellites for that matter, are currently incarcerated, meaning that you wouldn't be able to aim accurately with the lasers at any rate, nevermind that it's street-to-street fighting, so by the time you fire a laser both sides could have easily switched positions... Peace? I'm actually fairly fine with it. I like talking about war and strategy, but this war has had neither of these two and mostly appears to be mass deletions, arguments and reinsertion. But definitely not an unconditional peace...at the very best, a peace conference with terms would have to be convened. Sun Ling 23:59, 27 April 2009 (UTC) *Taiping admits wrongdoing. *Israel admits wrongdoing. *Russia admits wrongdoing. *Both sides pay eachother reparation. *Troops are withdrawn. (Possible Russian expansion into Georgia? Please? lol) Is that good? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:22, 28 April 2009 (UTC) XD it may be better to convene a conference where we can debate this outright, a Russian expansion into Georgia could only come at the cost of British Colombia returning to Britannia, and I'm sure Everett and United has tons to say about this. :Well, since Britannia invades and killed some civilians, they absolutely hate Britain now, so probably not. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:25, 28 April 2009 (UTC)